pottercraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Isla Kavindra Estrelle/Profile
"You know Moaning Myrtle?? Get ready for Ill at Ease Isla." - Isla to herself in the Second Floor Girls' Bathroom. Isla Kavindra Estrelle is a second-year student at Hogwarts Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is one of the Slytherin girls in the Class of 2031. Appearance Isla looks like a typical twelve-year-old in terms of physique. She stands at 5' and looks fairly athletic (despite being petite). She has a medium skin tone that is decorated with freckles. The most visible freckles are on her cheeks, shoulders, and collar bone, which she attempts to hide with a light coverage foundation. Her cheeks and shoulder are notably pink due to the undertones in her skin. Unlike in her first year, Isla styles her hair in her second year. She has shoulder-length chocolate brown hair that is typically blow-dried. Her hair texture is 2A wavy, so she has to use heat to style it. Despite her efforts though, she will often have slightly disheveled hair by the afternoon. As of the second year, she wears her hair down and has two Slytherin themed pins on the left side of her hair. Despite her various expressions, many people find Isla hostile because of her resting face. Isla's eyes are chocolate brown, but a tad darker than her hair, and have an upturned shape. It causes her to look more fierce than she intends to, especially with her "unhappy resting face". Personality At first, Isla seems like a shy and studious student, but Isla will debunk most peoples' expectations rather quickly. Generally, Isla attempts not to speak to others unless given the opportunity though because she doesn't feel the need to. However, when she feels a necessity to pipe up, Isla won't hesitate to throw her opinion out. Many people find Isla has a very brash manner of presenting herself, and when accompanied by her endless sarcasm, it can turn people off from her. She usually knows when people are uncomfortable with her, but she can't bring herself to care because she doesn't want people who can't handle the way she speaks. Isla isn't always sarcastic, but since it's her general tone of voice, people often have a bad impression of her. She notably has a potty mouth. Despite her harsh way of speaking and stuff she says to other people, Isla holds high respect for most peoples' opinions and feelings regarding what she says. Even though she is a person who strongly believes in respecting people because they earn it and not because they're higher in rank than her, she still believes in respecting an individual's feelings and opinions. Although Isla tries not to be mean, her bluntness can come across as rude, so people interpret it as Isla being unpleasant. She isn't as nasty as many people think though. Despite her teasing nature regarding other people, she can be quite a compassionate individual. When someone looks past her frank and sardonic nature, Isla can be a kind person. Her blunt nature is not only for expressing her annoyance but also to keep the people around her safe. When Isla becomes friends with someone, her passionate loyalty and concern shine the brightest. It sounds cheesy, but Isla has eternal loyalty for her friends and the people she cares about. Often times, if someone slanders them or does anything to harm them, Isla won't think twice about fighting against them. People call her reckless for this trait of hers, but it never stops her. Isla is naturally aggressive, so when she finds something to fight for, she will go all the way. She frequently finds herself sparring with other people when they bother her to the point sarcastic comments won't satisfy her anger anymore. One thing many people don't know about Isla is her emotional sensitivity. She has a trustworthy intuition, and she can often guess how someone feels because of small changes in their presence and behavior. She often uses it to benefit her relationships with others (such as displaying concern for someone she isn't as close with) but her attempt to cater to other peoples' needs also comes from good intentions. Isla can be quite empathetic and motherly when presented an opportunity, but she generally doesn't show this side of her unless she finds it necessary. Despite her ability to help others, Isla often will not reach out for help regarding her own emotional problems. She doesn't like being vulnerable with people, hence why she represses her more tender side. Isla doesn't like being emotional with most people, so she tends to just brush off most of her intense emotions. This comes back to bite her when her developing anxiety starts becoming full-blown, but she is incredibly stubborn and won't admit she's struggling. Isla is notably ambitious whatever she is doing, especially regarding school and her hobbies. She wants to be amazing in her areas of interest, causing her to do endless amounts of research and study to get where she wants to be. As of the current canon, Isla's main goal is to become an Auror so she's done a lot of studying to put herself on the path to become one. Isla knows she can be good at anything if she puts herself to it, hence why she has become amazing at baking. Fun tidbit: Isla can be a bit of a friendly prankster. She notably typically pulls her stunts with Toby Hunt. Trivia * Isla's most favorite food is garlic parmesan chicken wings. * She loves baked peanut butter bars, but she feels like she never gets the right flavor when she bakes them herself. * Her favorite colors are lavender, rose pink, and dark green. She also likes turquoise/purple gradients. * Despite denying it, Isla is quite a foodie. * Isla is extremely insecure about her freckles on her shoulders and collar bone, so she never wears anything exposing her shoulder area. * When she's with her friends, Isla enjoys pushing the limits of rules. * She is a big fan of teddy bears/ * Her favorite superhero is Storm from X-Men * Isla always stands on the left or right side when taking pictures so she can cut herself out of pictures for her scrapbook. * The way Isla dresses indicates that she's overly feminine, yet she finds herself bonding with and behaving similarly to most of her male friends. * She always sleeps in potions class, yet maintains an excellent grade because of her outside studying (and because she steals notes from Toby). Isla doesn't stop sleeping in potions until fifth year.